Talk:The Fiery Gates
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: * 543,123 HP + an unaccounted Whiteout at BR 130 on XBOX - Merthos 18:29, 21 March 2009 (UTC) * ~557,508 HP at BR 87 on the PC version. Poophed 00:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) * 559,543 HP EXACTLY at BR 94 on PC - RushStriker 15:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ---- On the PC at BR 97. Just met these during the UFO quest. They wiped me in 3 rounds first time. Second time after 30 minutes still lost. May try again tomorrow, but suspect this quest may go uncompleted. Gae Bolg would not even get anywhere near wiping one team on full strength. Certainly the toughest fight todate in the game. Wondering if these teams that appear after the 6 bases, become extremely tougher at high levels so not sure if levelling higher would help. Kadven 23:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) At 81, wiped out all remnant guards with The Fiery Gates nearly killed but got my team killed instead X_X (curse his Pandemonium), thinking on getting something against this status before trying again. - RushStriker 10:55, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Don't even attempt this at BR65... Mecorx 06:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Killed The Fiery Gates with their remnant guards in 4 rounds xD! - RushStriker 15:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) RushStriker - Im guessing you got Megalore and/or a few other Major arts into the fray? :). I was able to wipe out the whole of the last stage of Jhana Royals with Megalore as soon as they reinforced. 8D - Adie123 15:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) No, I don't use Pagus :P but yes, I got some Major arts like Dual Snowpetal, Omnistrike, Ex Machina, Lugh's Revenge :P and you could count some Blackouts and Whiteouts :D! Since there are only Remnant guards during the first two rounds, I managed to kill The Fiery Gates in 2 rounds :D! - RushStriker 16:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :So, weird thing. During the UFO quest, he spawned. I tried him, I failed, I went around it. Then I tried to farm the Wyrmskeep Bandit 4 or 5 times. Every time I went through there, it was still there. Does it not despawn until killed, and can only be killed once? Can anyone confirm my findings, or am I just really lucky? Lancelot1 18:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * ARGH Absolutely absurd!! Stupid Pandemonium!!! BR90 on PC, flashing red. - Mecorx 23:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: Its always present until killed - Adie123 18:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :: Gratz on killing it, Mecorx :) - Adie123 00:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I didn't kill it when I posted that, I JUST killed it now though. 560,263HP at BR90 on PC Version. 32 enemies defeated in 25 turns. I used four unions; Marauders' Glaive II (Rush, Glenys, Loki, Allan, Caedmon), Marauders' Glaive II (David, Emmy, Kate, Paris, Jager), Arrow of Athum III (Pagus, Torgal, Wyngale, Yuniver) and Arrow of Athlum III (Irina, Blocter, Baulson, Darien). Probably isn't the best setup that I could have had but meh. Below is the damage done on the Fiery Gates and (roughly) the number of turns it took to defeat the darn thing: ::::* Turn 1 Gae Bolg: 8026 ::::* Turn 2 Gae Bolg: 9018 ::::* Turn 3 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 29381+4290+8944 ::::* Turn 4 Normal attacks x3: 19021+5893+9365 ::::* Turn 5 Normal attacks x3: 3119+15456+5742 ::::* Turn 6 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 43230+20868+1240 ::::* Turn 7 Normal attacks x2: 18795+8958 ::::* Turn 8 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 25630+2096 ::::* Turn 9 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 58676+7932+7129 ::::* Turn 10 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 29315+9059+19375 ::::* Turn 11 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x1: 28978+5404 ::::* Turn 12 Normal attack x1 + Blackout IV: 10443+32348 ::::* Turn 13 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 25065+4279+10771 ::::* Turn 14 Blackout IV + Normal attacks x2: 28098+7650+5719 ::::* Turn 15 Blackout IV: 30950 :::I was totally laughing my ass off at the fact that I got to use Blackout that many times. Although, I noticed that after a while that the Fiery Gates didn't always attack at the end/beginning of a turn. But after 2 hours of fighting it several times, I'm really glad it finally died... It dropped World Tree Timber x12, Pangu's Bone x4, Damascus Ore x2, Reya's Note x1, Auld Demonblade, Nether Scroll x2. - Mecorx 01:59, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :i noticed you add drop and split info then i posted the gratz :P - Adie123 10:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ---- As with the Dragon Rama, this one will appear after you get Irina in your party (and after the Slaver quest which reopens the aquaducts) 05:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) * Data on the front page seems to be incorrect. This monster always spawns for me, but I do not have the Eye of the Dragon in my inventory. I do however have the Eye of the Demon. I'm on PC.DarkJack 19:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, i can confirm what DarkJack has said. I too dont have Eye of the Dragon, but i do have Eye of the Demon. Gonna change the info on the artical. It is a demon afterall. So i cant see it being dragon on XBOX - Adie123 21:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC)